Merov
Merov is a hive world in the Golgenna Reach of the Calixis Sector. It is known to have been terrorized in the past by Lady Solace. In 781.M41, Merov was the site of an emergence of the Assessors of the Black Tontine. When Pater Bors Vazliov brought forth a black tontine, reeking of the warp, to his superiors, Inquisitor Felroth Gelt convinced Lord–Bishop Fedyrov to allow him to directly intervene and purge the heresy, rather than sealing the District Oglef and calling forth the 30 Brother–Generals of the Merov Penal Legion to pump in death gas. Within, he purged a coven of daemonic assessors and the sorcerer who was forging the black tontines. Afterwards, he took Pater, the one whose flock had fallen to the sorcerer's ambitions, into his retinue. Merov, is the site of the latest work of the heretek Illucis Grizvaldi. His cursed sigils inscribed upon oblivion volitors are now seen in the Tsares Hive. Feral obliviates now roam through the crumbling and abandoned Volyan Waste Conduit strata. The 30 rival Brother-Generals of the Merov Penal Legion are set upon escalating paths of superficial and destructive solutions to the problem---death gas, poured rockcrete, and demolition by battle-cannon are but the least of what is underway. Recently, the princes of the criminal Kasballica network upon Merov, Lo and Grove's Fall have formed an outwardly-piratical fleet that preys upon vessels coming to and from Port Wander and specifically targeting vessels that have crossed the Kasballican Mission on Footfall within the Koronus Expanse. 'The Merov Penal Legion' The Hive world of Merov is home to an infamous unit of the Imperial Guard culled from Magistratum prisons and Arbites Precinct wards across the Calixis Sector. This unit is commonly known as simply “The Merov Penal Legion,” although there are rumors that its official designation is much more complex and exists only in some forgotten Administratum data-vault. Nevertheless, the Legion has a long history of celebrated victories, and enormous kill-banners flutter from every spire in Tsares Hive upon the anniversary of the Penal Legion’s founding. The Merov Penal Legion is made up of desperate men, each a hardened criminal seeking redemption through service to the Emperor. The thirty Brother-Generals who command the Legion often engage in cruel games, pitting their units against each other in gladiatorial war-bouts described as “training missions” to the Munitorium. A rare few of the Brother-Generals act as more military commander than warden, training and disciplining their men like nearly any other unit of the Imperial Guard. However, for the majority of the Legionnaires, their existence is short, brutal, and unforgiving---each day merely another chance to die in bloody combat. One tradition of the Merov Penal Legion offers hope to the thousands of troopers amongst its ranks. It is said that if the Legion is deployed in battle against the Emperor’s Foes and only one man survives, that man is set free, absolved of all his crimes. Regardless of the truth, stories about this tradition regularly circulate amongst the Legionnaires, fostering both a determination to survive no matter the odds, and a bloodthirsty, ruthless streak of pure aggression. Such men often volunteer for extremely hazardous missions, such as planting death-gas canisters or joining the battle-drugged demolition teams. Naturally, both of these tactics are commonly used by the Brother-Generals. Category:Hive Worlds Category:Golgenna Reach Category:Planets Category:Calixis Sector